imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
JJANG's BASIC Ranger Guide!
Hey Guys Welcome to My Ranger's Guide Rangers are a very slick, fast, and deadly class. Ranger have high DPS and Critical rate which is good for training and doing PvP. Here are some Advantages and Disadvantages of a Ranger. Advantages: • '''High damage per second(DPS). • Able to do fast attacks and slow movement skills to it's opponent. • Have high advantages over Magicians. • Have multi-attacking skills good for farming. • High critical rate and damage. • Able to cast various buffs such as Thorns, Stoneskin, Concentrate • Decent farmers but good for farming bosses . '''Disadvantages: • Cannot escape freezing skills by magicians. • Decent armor. • Has a hard time fighting with warriors. • Balanced HP and MP. 'How To Equip A Ranger?' Farming with Rangers Rangers are a bad farmer compared to warriors but good farmers than mages. Farming= luring monsters to kill for drops and killing mini bosses Bossing= hunting bosses and taking notes of their spawn time Rangers have Multi Shot which lets u attack up to 4 monsters at the same time but it lowers ur actual damage. When farming with rangers you need to have hitrate or crit for faster killing. When bossing with rangers you need to have a boots with speed % atleast 5% so you will be able to get to each boss spawns faster. Usually, most of the time rangers have no problem of being ksed/or kill stealed, just like I said rangers are the fastest class in TWOM when it comes to attacking. 'Training with rangers: ' Ahh, training! I know it sounds boring, but if you want to be pro like JJANG ('–') you'll have to have the patience and perseverance and the love of training! Dont worry rangers are the easiest class to level as long as you're with your buddy (hitrate) you're good to go! Note: From Level 11-14 ONLY, you can get Pirate Coins from Red Crabs at the Beach or Lighthouse Beach or buy them at the Black Trader they usually cost for about 2k-3k gold per stack Luring: Any class is just as good in luring as long youre smart enough not to get hit by the monsters also dont walk too fast or the monsters will get messy. Stand behind a lure spot use multi shot and youll need hitrate AND crit too for faster killing. Have HP regen items with you such as Barbeque, Bandages etc. When you reach Lvl 45 it is recommended using ancient coins for leveling. 'PvP with Rangers:' ' Rangers vs. Mages:' Mages are a strong opponent when they stun rangers or fear them thats a really problem. The best thing to do when the PvP start is to use Double Shot then Impact Shot then Double Shot as fast as you can. Rangers are known to be fast and have the highest damage per second than any class on TWOM. When dealing with Level 40+ mages its very tricky especially when the mage knows what he/she is doing and you dont then youre dead. So the first thing youre gonna expect a Lvl 40+ mage would do is just when the PvP begins is theyll use Neutralize on you. Neutralize decreases your rage crystals by a lot. But not most Lvl 40+ mages would think of doing that so 80% of the time youll have a chance to beat them as long as you have a good bow. So when they neutralize you theyll use doom -> hellfire -> stun afterwards and use any offense skills and thats why you'll die because youll need to get more rage crystals and that'll take too long and ur gonna be dead by the time it fills, or if you get a lucky critical with impact shot you'll have a chance to beat them. Best thing to do is be fast, when you see the mage instantly break their shield with Double Shot then use Impact shot that way youll have a victory :D ' Rangers vs. Warriors:' Warriors are hard opponents with their high armor and high HP. Warriors is also the only class with the most stun skills. When the PvP begins, use ensnare just before the warrior uses Rage -> Berserk (if they have Bersek). Now run, and then use Weakness . Then do Impact Shot -> Double Shot -> Impact Shot -> Double Shot keep doing it til u kill the Warrior. When they block your attack especially Impact Shot youll have to be smart and run until the Impact Shot finished it's cooldown. Keep tapping on Shift then use your offensive skills to finish 'em off! Warriors can spam stun you with Slam and thats why 65% of the time you will get killed in a PvP with warriors. But dont worry, to be able to reduce that 65% you'll need Hitrate gloves, and any equipment with atleast 1 crit (there are also potions that increases your crit, Stimulant ). Please dont use HP potions when doing PvP cuz thats being a noob! So thats the ranger's guide Ill add more stuff later so I hope I helped! Category:Guide:Ranger Category:Farming Category:Guides Category:Misc Category:PvP Category:Ranger Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:Leveling Category:EXP Category:Exp